Rain Falls Down
by khkrazy
Summary: Riku and Sora have always been friends, but one rainy night on a rooftop changes things forever... the things that happen when the Rain Falls Down...Songfic


**Yay! A song fic! yay! Soo a random boredom buster, I wanted to write but I didn't feel like updating my actual stories so here this is...its actually longer than I thought it would be**.

**Disclaimer:Not my charaterrsss**

**Song- Rain Falls Down by We the Kings(Awesome...check it out) **

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V)

It was a normal night, nothing out of the ordinary.

I was laying on my bed, I-Pod plugged in, outside the sky was darkening signaling the approach of the rain.

Not that I minded.

My eyes were drifting close as sleep began to take over. But suddenly, they were open again, when I heard a sound above my music.

A frantic brunette stood there looking at me, through my recently opened door.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he walked into my room and over to the window.

"You mind?" he asked.

I shook my head no as he lifted the screen and stepped out on the black lower roof directly underneath. I removed my headphones and followed Sora outside.

"You okay?"

He didn't answer, he crossed his legs and stared thoughtfully into the celestial night sky. The stars reflected in his eyes made him so beautiful, breathtaking even. I was snatched from my reverie when my ears registered that he was talking.

"I don't get it...why can't he be happy that I'm talented...? Maybe...I should stop drawing."

"Sora..."

"No... he's right Riku, and then this wouldn't happen." he said turning his face from the shadows revealing a black and blue mark right beneath his eye.

A felt a sickening knot build in the bottom of my stomach.

"I told my dad about the arts school... I got in... he went crazy...I just." he trailed off...

"I hate him." he mumbled almost silently

Seeing him like this broke my heart. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss and tell him it would all be fine. But Sora's my friend, so maybe I should go about this some other way. To be honest my mind is completely flustered and confused. I want to tell him everything I'm thinking but the words... they just... wont materialize. It's just ... I don't know.

_I'm only sure of one thing  
That's you right now  
I hear your voice  
And what we talk about  
And I'm trying to say  
It won't come out  
Yeah I'm trying to fix this broken mouth _

My eyes drifted back up to him as he raised his knees and rested his head on top of them and sniffed lightly.

"Sora?"

"No ...I ... I'm fine."

He looked sad and distant and it suddenly that knotting feeling was back. It physically hurt me to see him unhappy. My mind began reeling searching a way to make him happy... something to say or to do. Anything to make him smile.

_And I'm wishing that I could take your hand  
And set you on some untouched land  
Just so you are never sad again  
And you world you have known will somehow end _

I watched him intensely as he moved anxiously in his spot.

"You okay?"

He looked at me nervously, "Yeah... its just um... me and dad aren't getting along but... I should go home."

Silence.

"Well its just its gonna rain soon and he'll be even more pissed if I stay out to late."

I looked away and then I felt a faint raindrop on my hand and another and another.

"Since when are you scared by a little water."

He shrugged, "Dunno."

"Then why leave?"

"... Cause..."

I let out a defeated sigh. Couldn't he tell how badly I wanted him here... no needed him here? Don't ask me why, but I just did. Just cause... cause he's Sora.

_There's a beating to your heart  
That I just can't be apart  
_

"Don't go... stay here with me and for one night don't worry about you're dad."

He scoffed, "Unless you can take me far, far away then I might as well go home and face the music." he said standing up.

"I will."

"Will what?"

"Take you away... from here. Away. From this... all of it."

"Don't joke like that." he replied moving closer to the window.

I stepped into his pathway, "Who's joking."

He turned back around walking over to the ledge, "Where would we go Riku?"

"Anywhere." I answered moving closer to him as the rain picked up cascading down onto us.

"Just stay for tonight and I'll take you away."

_I can feel the rain fall down on us together  
Just wait for the sunshine  
Let's wait for the new day  
When we can't get away  
It's me and you held close together  
Hold on for the long ride  
This won't be easy, Tonight _

He looked up at me, those blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Here?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes... here with me."

"But... my dad Riku... and he is still still family, I can't just leave."

"Why?"

"Because... you're not thinking."

"I am Sora! I'm thinking about what best for you!"

He moved forward standing closer to the ledge with his head down bathed in the dim glow of the moon.

He's so beautiful.

I moved close to him once again placing an arm around him.

"You want this just as bad as I do."

He trembled slightly as slow tears poured from the corners of his eyes. My hand grabbed his chin turning him to face to me, I pushed away a stray brown hair giving my access to his cheek so I could wipe his face dry of the tears.

"Trust me... just trust me."

_To hear my voice and know that I am here  
I'm always there to wipe away your tears  
I lay your hair behind your gentle ear  
And tell you there is nothing more to fear _

At that moment with his face in my hand, those cerulean eyes staring up at me filled with such sincerity it all clicked.

Why it hurts me so much so see that pained look on his face. Why I do everything I do.

I do it for him, and I do it for him because...

Because I love him.

And that is exactly why my next action was both justified and necessary.

I wouldn't even try to stop my self as I leaned down closing the gap between us. And when my lips were on his... everything felt right. Once I pulled back there wasn't a single ounce of regret.

_You are the reason I am the best I'll be  
So let me stitch your heart so It won't bleed  
And I won't rest until you finally breathe  
'Cause I still love you more than anything  
_

"Riku." he breathed out.

"Don't...please..don't be mad-" He cut my words short by standing on his toes and returning the favor.

_There's a beating to your heart  
That I just can't be apart _

My arms wrapped around his body pulling him closer to me and once the rain began falling heavier soaking us as we stood nose to nose, water trickling down our faces.

"So tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already." he asked playfully with his breath ghosting over my lips

"Course not... Tomorrow. First thing... were gone."

And then he smiled, eyes sparkling like I always want them too.

_I can feel the rain fall down  
I can see the clouds leaving town  
I can tell your life's turned round  
And I can hear you singing so loud, Now _

I leaned back down stealing another one of those delicious kisses.

"Just you and me Sora."

* * *

**A/N: I like it XD Hope you agree btw I absolutely LOOVEE this song its amazingg**

**So reviewww puh-leaaseee**


End file.
